


His Second Shot: Part 15

by thegreatficmaster



Series: His Second Shot [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Child Abandonment, Childhood Trauma, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Reader-Insert, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 03:06:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20324047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: John gets a call from Bobby. But what he hears just pisses him off, not wanting his daughter to suffer anymore.





	His Second Shot: Part 15

“No, Bobby! We’re not coming back down there. She’s not seeing her either”.

He pleaded with me on the phone, wanting me to take Mimi back to town.

But there was no way I was letting her anywhere around that woman.

“For the last time, Bobby-no! You know what happened to Mimi there. You know what that woman did. I’m not letting my daughter go back to that crazy bitch!”

I didn’t let him get another word in, hanging up and squeezing the phone hard, the little cracking making me release the pressure.

I threw the phone onto the couch and plopped down.

I was already so tired from the whole situation with y/n.

I hated that he wasn’t at home anymore.

Each time I came home from work, I wasn’t hit by the scent of him, the sight of him sat on the couch or cooking, or even the sound of him and Mimi laughing.

All I came home to was either silence, or Dean and Sam playing with Mimi, on the few occasions they’d come over instead of taking her to their place.

I hated that Bobby was trying to guilt me into letting that woman see Mimi.

My baby girl had to grow up in a war that she called home. 

She had nowhere to turn to.

When I found out about the abuse in that house, I flipped.

Even though we hadn’t adopted her at that point, we both loved her already.

So knowing her mom’s boyfriend was abusive made me snap.

I found him when he was being brought in.

They tried to hold me back, but a guy who beats his girlfriend was pathetic to me.

He was lucky he never touched Mimi. 

If he’d done that, he wouldn’t be in a cell right now, but buried six feet under.

I knew she still felt the pain of it all.

It might have been just over three years since we adopted her, but she still went through five years of living in a nightmare.

The bruises faded, but I knew the pain was still there.

She was still terrified of the dark.

She told us it was because of the shadows the moonlight created, reminding her of the ones that stirred through the cracks in the door, her own screams echoing as she listened to her mother crying.

It took her a while to trust us completely.

She’d stay in her bedroom, barely sleeping from fear, before she finally accepted us, coming into our bed and sleeping between me and y/n.

It was only a few months, but it seemed to help, Mimi eventually moving into her own room.

She still needed the lights on. 

Not a night light, but a real light, seeing as night lights seemed to create the weirdest shadows.

But she was getting past it.

The memories were slightly fading and being replaced with happier ones, with me and y/n.

But now, her mom was wanting back into her life.

She willingly gave up custody, going off somewhere when her boyfriend was arrested.

She’d attempted no contact with Mimi at all. But now she was suddenly wanting to reach out.

Nope.

There was no way I was letting this woman see my girl, after completely forgetting about her for over three years.

Not after the months my baby girl spent crying, just wanting to see her mommy.

“Dad-what is it?”

I turned to see her rubbing her eyes, her small hands looking so cute as she walked towards me.

“Nothing, sweetheart. What are you doing up?”

“I heard you yelling”, she mumbled.

Great. I woke her up.

I got up off the couch and kneeled in front of her, moving the strands of hair out of her face and looking at her.

I was so blessed to have this little girl in my life. 

There was no way I was making things more painful or difficult for her.

“Sorry, baby. I was just talking to Uncle Bobby”.

“Uncle Bobby? Is he coming to visit?”

I shrugged, pulling her little body closer and crossing my legs on the floor, sitting with her in my lap.

“I could ask. You want that?”

She nodded, resting her head on my shoulder.

“Can we go to see daddy too?”

I groaned internally, knowing I shouldn’t take her. 

Not just yet.

She might have been eight, but she wasn’t ready for this.

Wasn’t ready to see him.

But the wide eyes and pleading look she gave me was making it difficult.

I knew she was missing y/n more than anything. 

She needed him. Badly. 

So I gave in.

“Sure. Make sure you wake up early tomorrow. We can go visit daddy when it’s nice and bright. Make sure he knows we love him. Ok?”

She nodded, smiling at me, before resting back onto my shoulder.

I sighed, rubbing her back lightly as I tried to get her to sleep, not sure how she’d take it when she saw y/n.


End file.
